Joyeux Nainniversaire Krayn !
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: 29 Août, un streamer, douze fanfiction writers un peu loufoques. Et un défi. Un unique défi. Faire un gros hommage au meilleur streamer de tous les temps. Joyeux anniversaire Krayn !
1. Préface

_Bonsoir jeunes gens et dindons, vous qui êtes en train de nous lire actuellement._

 _Comme vous l'avez remarqué, aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 29 Août. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a le 29 Aoûûûût ? Well... Un petit anniversaire, ma foi, d'un certain streamer (qui nous a royalement ignorées sur le chat de son stream quand on l'a spoilé, chameau (ou dromadaire pour Rubé'), ça mérite une deathfic ça !) un brin nainifique : Krayn, notre Grunlek national dans Aventures. Et bien sûr, en grandes fidèles, on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça sans agir. Donc avant de passer à l'ouverture des cadeaux, on ouvre les cartes d'anniversaire :D Parce que c'est ça aussi la fanbase, quand un truc se passe, on est aux aguets :D Bref commençons._

 _Et l'on remercie très fort Rubeale pour la couverture du recueil, elle avait pas d'inspi'. Puisse les dès t'aider à la retrouver rapidement !_

* * *

Coucou Krayn !

Ici Myfanwi ( je tolère le "Mifanoui", parce que c'est toi u_u ) au rapport ! Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un excellent anniversaire, parce que tu le mérites bien, vu tout ce que tu te prends dans la face au gré de nos très nombreuses fanfictions (mais ça ne me dissuadera pas. Le Grunhyar c'est le bien. Et ma deathfic est en cours d'écriture). Ceci étant fait, passons au dramaaaaa.

Déjà, ça fait très peu de temps que je te suis. Pour tout dire, avant Aventures, je savais même pas que tu existais /SBAAF/ Mais voilà, ma nature curieuse a fait que les deux inconnus sur mon écran j'voulais les connaître (oui, parce que Mahyar) et du coup j'ai farfouillé un peu le net. Et je suis tombé totalement par hasard sur un de tes lives x) Et j'ai suivi par curiosité, puis ça m'a bien plu. Pas trop de monde, c'est parfait. Et puis toi au moins tu papotes avec les gens, j'trouve ça cool. Je t'avais dit de te préparer psychologiquement, t'as pas écouté. Tant pis pour toi. Nah.

Au final, ça m'a tellement bien plu que j'suis toujours là. Tu es devenu mon occupation de la soirée, j'ai du mal à écrire le soir sans ta voix derrière. Du coup, bah je voulais te remercier à ma manière, avec une "fanfiction bizarre" juste parce que tu le mérites bien. Et que vu mes talents incroyables en dessins, c'était mieux pour tout le monde XDD J'espère que ça te plaira, c'est pas tous les jours que j'écris des fanfictions toutes gentilles toutes mignonnes.

Profite bien de ta journée !

Grosses Bisouilles,

Myfanwi,

Demoiselle un brin psychopathe droguée aux dindons.

* * *

Salut Krayn, Joyeux Anniversaire de la part de Rubéale !

Et… euh… En fait, je sais pas quoi dire d'autre /SBAAF/. Quoique… Si en fait je sais ! Je t'ai découvert, en même temps que tes quatre comparses, dans Aventure. Je ne suis pas une grosse adepte de Youtube, du coup les youtubeurs francophones connus, ben je les connais pas /SBAAF/.

Donc voilà, j'ai accroché à la série, puis j'ai fouiner un peu partout pour savoir ce que vous faisiez. Et j'ai découvert ton live ! J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude des streams et autres, mais te voir jouer et discuter avec ceux qui te regarde, je trouve ça cool. (Pis ça va, y a pas trop de monde sur le chat, ça donne une ambiance assez amicale à tout ça!)

Je souhaite aussi un bon anniversaire à Gloubilly (Vives les dindons!) (Oui, en vrai je ne sais pas quand est sa fête, mais pour simplifier les choses je lui souhaite en même temps que toi /SBAAF/)

Maintenant, parlons cadeaux. Là, maintenant, tout de suite…. Je ne sais pas, ma Muse à un gros problème avec toi, elle veut pas te faire souffrir. Du coup, je vais pondre un truc en ton honneur et en celui de ton familier dindon (…. à propos de familier, Gloubili et Eden s'entendent bien?).

Après avoir pris la peine de réfléchir, et puisque j'ai été totalement incapable de t'écrire une petite histoire, j'ai décidé de te faire un dessin. Oui, c'est en effet celui qui se trouve sur la couverture de notre recueil!

Voilà voilà,

Je te souhaite une bonne journée,

Et je te lance mes encouragements/remerciements/acclamations à la figure.

Rubéale (ou Rubé' tout court, c'est plus simple)

Droguée à la grenadine et à Aventures.

* * *

Salut à toi, gourou de la secte des glouglous, je suis DoctorKoschei ou Koschei, c'est plus court. Avec les filles de la fanbase, on te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ! J'espère que tout ira bien pour toi et que tu réussiras tous tes projets. Je sais que tu dois être en train de flipper surtout vu nos fanfictions souvent, bizarres XD mais on est gentilles et on mord pas :3 Maintenant, entrons dans le vif du sujet !

Je te suis depuis à peu près le début d'Aventures. Voilà, je te connaissais pas (et Mahyar non plus d'ailleurs) mais en grande Sherlock du net que je suis, je suis allée fouiller les entrailles du web pour en savoir un peu plus sur toi :3 Et je suis tombée sur un de tes streams, je crois que c'était du Path of Exil. Je suis un peu arrivée en mode touriste, j'ai pas l'habitude de jouer au MMO, préférant les jeux solos du style Skyrim ou The Witcher. Mais je suis restée, ta communauté est vraiment géniale et ce qui ma vraiment touchée, c'est le fait que tu discutes avec nous et que tu lises nos commentaires… Même si c'est des conneries XD Bien que je ne partage pas toutes tes idées, je me fais une joie de suivre tes lives et de pouvoir discuter et délirer avec toi.

A l'heure où j'aligne ces quelques mots, je n'ai toujours pas décidé de ce que j'allais écrire mais j'espère que ça te plaira :3 Promis, pas de romance, pas de trucs bizarres ni de deathfic XD

Encore un joyeux anniversaire à toi et que la force du dindon t'accompagne !

Des bisous !

Koschei, navigatrice des internets et tarée à plein temps

* * *

Salut salut Krayn, c'est Hakukai !

Tu me reconnaitras peut-être si je te dis que je te suis sur Twitch avec le pseudo FioFolle (Je n'arrive pas à le changer, malheur …)

Déjà, pour commencer, je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire ! Pleins de poutous tout doux remplis d'affection !

Ensuite, parlons un peu …

Pour être honnête, quand je t'ai vu dans le JdR fait par Mahyar, je me suis dit « Mais qui est ce jeune homme ? Je ne le connais pas, pourquoi l'ont-ils choisi ? » Sans m'éterniser plus, j'ai continué à regarder Aventures.

Puis, en fur et à mesure des épisodes, ta façon de jouer, tes réflexions intelligentes ont attiré mon attention et j'ai décidé de savoir ce que tu faisais, en dehors du Bazar du Grenier: je t'ai trouvé sur Twitch et là … Surprise ! J'ai découvert un streamer proche de son public, souriant, de bonne humeur, avec beaucoup d'humour … J'ai aimé tout de suite !

Depuis, j'essaye toujours d'assister au moins un peu à ton live (la reprise des cours m'obligeant à reprendre un rythme de sommeil normal) qui m'aide énormément à écrire en ce moment (merci beaucoup d'ailleurs, même si tu n'en es sûrement pas conscient !)

Désolée d'ailleurs de ne pas pouvoir rentrer dans la Glouglou Family … Mais sache que malgré cela, je te soutiens de tout mon pitit cœur derrière mon écran.

J'espère que mon écrit te fera plaisir et sourire un peu !

Encore bon anniversaire !

Hakukai (ou FioFolle)

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Krayn !  
Je te souhaite des tas de réussites critiques et un gros gâteau !  
Merci encore une fois d'avoir eu la fantastique idée de créer Aventures et d'y être la personne la plus saine d'esprit ! (Tout le monde sait que sans Grunlek la série serait un joyeux bordel !)  
Merci d'égayer nos journées/nuits par ton dévouement et ta gentillesse.  
Merci de défendre la cause des gens de petite taille ! :')  
Merci d'être toi et de toujours nous communiquer ta joie de vivre !  
Je te souhaite encore de longues années prospères et beaucoup de bonnes choses !

On t'aime !

Salutations du bout du monde,  
Kitty

* * *

Salut Krayn :D Je te souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire, comme tout le reste de la fanbase. J'avoue ne pas t'avoir connu avant Aventures, ainsi que Mahyar, mais bon, je me rattrape en essayant de voir tes lives chaque soir. J'adore les jeux vidéos, mais je n'ai pas un PC assez performant/des consoles pour jouer à tous ceux dont j'ai envie. Du coup, je me rabats sur des lives comme les tiens. Et une chose que j'adore pendant tes lives, c'est que tu prends le temps de lire les messages et de répondre au public (moi y compris, pour mon plus grand bonheur). Du coup, je crois que je peux facilement t'appeler mon streamer préféré ^^ Sinon, un grand merci pour Aventures. C'est vrai, c'est toi qui nous a dégotté le plus grand MJ de la planète, alors chapeau :P Pour l'instant j'ai très peu écrit sur ton personnage, j'espère y remédier très vite. Enfin, je vais essayer par tous les moyens, malgré mon PC buggé de la mort, d'intégrer ta Glouglou Family. En tout cas, profite bien de ce petit recueil signé par la fanbase :) Encore bon anniversaire, Temtaranne

* * *

Okay, alors contrairement à ce que la centaine de textes dans mon disque-dur pourrait faire penser je suis mauvaise avec les mots (surtout ceux qui sont adressés à des vrais gens), donc, voilà. Bon anniversaire. Plein d'amour et de cookies virtuel pour toi. - Kangoo

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire ! Bon, je sais pas trop quoi dire, mais je t'offre ce câlin virtuel :D Et aussi, voilà un texte qui est certes, un peu court, mais c'est pas la taille qui compte ! - Rain-Flicker Joyeuse anniversaire Kraynounet ! Plus le temps passe et plus tu vieillis ( enfin c'est un peu logique ). En tout cas, continues ton super boulot et espérons te voir encore longtemps sur l'Internet. On se cotise tous pour t'offrir un beau recueil de fanfictions et on prie pour que ça te plaise !  
Bon anniversaire encore !  
Mishinema.

* * *

Cher Krayn, j'espère que tu as une très agréable journée, étant donné que c'est un jour spécial pour toi ! Ou du moins, peut-être le jour précédent ce jour si spécial... Après tout, je ne sais pas quand tu auras l'occasion de lire ces lignes, et celles de tes autres fans. Toujours est-il que y'a pas mal de gens qui t'adorent au dehors, et qui rêveraient de simplement te serrer dans leurs petits bras, poilus ou pas. Et en parlant de ces fans, je suis absolument sûre de ne pas me tromper ,quand je dis qu'ils t'aiment tellement, toi et les trois autres singes d'Aventures, qu'ils s'investissent corps et âme pour rendre hommage à leurs véritables héros, toi et les autres youtubeurs présents à chaque épisode.  
Alors quoi de mieux qu'un message de la part de tes fans, qui seront heureux de te montrer leur amour ?  
Sur ce, Bon anniversaire Krayn !  
The Eternel Diva

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Krayn ! De la part de Maddey !

Je t'ai découvert en même temps qu'Aventures et…well….no regret. Même si je dois avouer avoir manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque la première fois que je suis allée sur ton live. Personne ne m'avait prévenue pour le dindon !

Bref, Joyeux anniversaire, et bonne lecture !

* * *

Joyeux anniversaire Krayn ! Je ne te souhaite que du positif pour tes projets actuels et ceux à venir ! Merci pour cette formidable aventure qu'est… Aventures, mais également pour les nombreux jeux vidéos découverts grâce à tes lives (#JesuisChloé). En cadeau, deux histoires de 100 mots (en référence au D100) centrés à leur façon sur Grunlek ! Un dramatique et un qui l'est moins, pour conserver l'équilibre =D

Trève de blabla, longue vie à tes streams, que Grunlek vive vieux et toi, plus encore ! Des gloubisous, TailorFox/S0lveig.

* * *

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE KRAYN ! Voila pour tes 34 ans, une petite fanfic (encore une) pour te remercier et pour te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. - Kimisukiro

* * *

 _Voilà, ceci étant fait, nous pouvons donc nous lancer dans l'ouverture des cadeaux mon cher Krayn. Prépare-toi psychologiquement, il y en a pour tous les goûts !_


	2. Le cadeau de Myfanwi

_Coucou ! Du coup, comme dit dans la première page, voici mon petit cadeau pour Krayn, à l'écrit, comme d'habitude. Parce que ça a vachement plus la classe u-u Grosses bisouilles, Myfanwi' a.k.a Thêta & Koscheii !_

 **Disclaimer :** Grunlek est la propriété de Krayn, Aventures celle de Sexy Mahyar et de Bazar du Grenier. Les autres personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Mojito, Cookie et Apple sont la propriété de la fanbase. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits !

 **UN DINDON DANS L'OMBRE**

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur le Cratère, recouvrant la forêt d'une douce brise qui fit du bien à un petit groupe, sur la terre ferme, épuisé. En tête du groupe, affalé sur Lumière, Théo de Silverberg, le paladin de la lumière. Avec lui, sur le cheval, Cookie, la fille de Mahyar, Grunlek et Théo, même si personne ne se souvient de comment elle est apparue, harcelant le pauvre guerrier de questions sur l'Eglise de la Lumière. Derrière eux, Grunlek et Mahyar, traînant une vieille charette, où Shin, et Apple, sa fille adoptive, étaient profondément endormis, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Eden s'y trouvait également, la tête posée sur le rebord, surveillant son maître du regard. Derrière la charette, enfin, Balthazar avançait péniblement, Mojito, le fils de Grunlek et Mahyar accroché à son dos, endormi, son bras métallique claquant de temps à autre dans les côtes du demi-diable.

Un silence pesant régnait, puisque non seulement nos aventuriers étaient fatigués, mais en plus ils avaient faim. Ils n'avaient plus de provisions, et la ville la plus proche était à quinze lieues de là. Et tout ça ne mettait pas réellement Grunlek de bonne humeur. On pouvait l'entendre marmonner des choses incompréhensibles de temps en temps, pour lui même, tout en continuant à tirer la charrette. Mahyar ne cherchait même plus à comprendre, trop concentré sur le sort de Cookie. La laisser seule avec Théo ne l'enchantait pas, surtout au vu de sa position avec les petites filles. Il se tenait prêt à agir au moindre problème. Le tout ajouté au poids de la charette, auquel s'était ajouté le poids de Shin, qui ne tenait plus debout, il y avait de quoi bouder.

Eden bondit de la charette, s'étira, avant de se coller au nain, puis de s'enfuir dans les fourrés. Elle partait chasser de toute évidence. Grunlek ne s'en inquiétait pas, elle reviendrait dans une petite heure, avec un peu de chance, elle lui rapporterait un lapin. Ce serait parfait. Le cheval de Théo ralentit enfin, annonçant une pause imminente. Ils se dirigèrent vers une petite clairière. Théo descendit de cheval, puis descendit Cookie, qui lui prit la main et le traîna vers un étang, tout excitée. Grunlek abandonna la charette et commença automatiquement à ramasser des bouts de bois, pour faire le feu. Shin se réveilla en sentant qu'il n'y avait plus de mouvement. Il lança un regard à sa fille avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers les couchettes que Mahyar était en train d'installer. Bob, épuisé déposa Mojito à son tour, avant de s'étirer comme un chat un peu plus loin.

L'attention de notre nain fut cependant rapidement attiré par un mouvement, à sa droite. Il sorti un couteau de cuisine, et se dirigea lentement vers la source du bruit. De toute évidence, c'était un animal. Et Grunlek avait toujours faim. Et rien ne pourrait se mettre entre de la nourriture et lui. Il écarta doucement les fourrés, son regard buta sur ses plumes. Et c'était une grosse bestiole. Joie.

Il recula doucement, sans faire de bruit, pour l'attraper par surprise. Mais pour le coup, ce fut l'animal qui le prit par surprise. Il sortit sa tête du buisson, les yeux rivés sur lui. C'était un dindon. Un très gros dindon... Avec un monocle et un chapeau. Grunlek en resta bouche bée. Non seulement c'était inhabituel, mais en plus c'était totalement impossible. Le dindon semblait le dévisager, dédaigneux.

"Grunlek von Krayn ?"

... Est-ce que ce dindon venait de lui adresser la parole ? Grunlek écarquilla les yeux, avant de reculer légèrement. Soit il était vraiment très très fatigué, soit il hallucinait, mais cette scène n'était pas du tout réaliste. Il avait envie de hurler à Bob de le crâmer. Le dindon baissa légèrement son monocle, avec son aile, attendant visiblement une réponse.

 **[FIN ALTERNATIVE A LA FIN]**

"Euh... Oui, c'est moi...

\- Bien. Je me nomme Gloubilly, grand serviteur de la famille Krayn, de père en fils. Votre ancêtre étant... Décédé, je me dois de vous servir."

Grunlek haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi cette blague encore. Eden revint vers son maître, un lapin mort dans la bouche, puis elle se mit à dévisager le dindon, d'un air méfiant. Bon. Au moins, cela confirmait que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'un dindon avec un monocle, un chapeau et qui parlait était devant lui.

"Me servir ? Me servir pour quoi ?

\- Je peux exaucer tous vos souhaits.

\- ... Parce que si je demande de la nourriture..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, le dindon agita son aile, et un plat en or, où se dressait un morceau de boeuf apparu. Eden en perdit son lapin. Okay.

"Okay. Je t'engage, dit simplement Grunlek, sur un ton las.

\- Bienvenue dans la Glouglou Family, Maître Grunlek."

Deux choses se produirent à partir de ce jour. Plus jamais Grunlek n'attaqua de dindon, de toute sa vie, et, des milliers d'années plus tard, dans un landeau perdu au milieu d'une ville française, un énorme dindon apparut.

"Bonsoir, Maître Krayn, je serais votre fidèle serviteur tout au long de votre vie. Je me nomme Gloubilly. Et tous les deux, nous allons accomplir de grandes choses."

[ **FIN ALTERNATIVE :** C'était pas prévu à la base, mais après le live de lundi, c'est une obligation. Je te l'avais promis Krayn, je te l'avais promis. Et tu l'as bien cherché XDD]

"Grunlek von Krayn ?"

... Est-ce que ce dindon venait de lui adresser la parole ? Grunlek écarquilla les yeux, avant de reculer légèrement. Soit il était vraiment très très fatigué, soit il hallucinait, mais cette scène n'était pas du tout réaliste. Il avait envie de hurler à Bob de le crâmer. Le dindon baissa légèrement son monocle, avec son aile, attendant visiblement une réponse.

"Hum... Oui, c'est... C'est moi...

\- Parfait."

Le dindon sortit une arme d'en dessous d'une de ses ailes, visa la tête de Grunlek et fit feu. Du sang vola sur la toison d'Eden, qui sauta sur le dindon, lui dévorant les entrailles avant de mourir empoisonnée. Le fantôme de Gloubilly se chargea ensuite de tous les autres aventuriers, les réveillant un à un et les massacrant dans leur sommeil.


	3. Le cadeau de Temtaranne

_Le petit cadeau de Temtaranne !_

Krayn s'étira longuement. Il venait de finir le live de la soirée et il était épuisé. Il avait tourné tout l'après-midi une session d'Aventures, avant de continuer The Wolf Among Us avec son public. Il était environ deux heures du matin, et le streamer ne pensait qu'à une chose : son lit. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le divin matelas quand on sonna à la porte. Il poussa un juron. Le déranger, à une heure pareille, alors qu'il ne rêvait que de dormir? Le monde était cruel. Le fondateur de la Glouglou Family se dirigea en ronchonnant vers la porte pour ouvrir à cet invité insomniaque.

« Cet invité »? A vrai dire, ils étaient quatre.

Alors que l'homme aux paupières lourdes ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il tomba sur Fred, Seb, Bob et Mahyar, tous avec un grand sourire collé à la figure. Oui, même Mahyar, qui avait la même tête que quand un de ses joueurs faisait un échec critique. Ce qui faisait un peu peur. Le cerveau embrumé, celui qui était un nain dans Aventures ne se demanda même pas ce que faisaient ses amis de jeux de rôle devant sa porte, si tard. Non, il se disait juste que cette visite allait encore réduire son temps de sommeil. Le pauvre.

Krayn se frotta les yeux en invitant ses amis à rentrer chez lui.

« -Les mecs, qu'est ce que vous foutez là?!

Les invités se regardèrent

-Krayn,tu sais quel jour on est ? Demanda Fred.

-Ben, on est le 28 août, pourquoi?

-Il est minuit passé, mon vieux. On est le 29 août, révéla Seb en retenant un sourire devant l'air légèrement hébété du chroniqueur de JVC.

-...Et alors?

Ses amis soupirèrent.

-Et alors c'est ton anniversaire, triple buse! S'exclama Bob.

-Joyeux anniversaire! Dirent les autres en chœur.

C'est seulement à ce moment là que Krayn comprit. Pour sa défense, il était très, TRES fatigué.

-Et vous avez fait tout ce chemin depuis chez vous...Pour moi?

-Dès qu'Aventures a été enregistré, on a foncé pour se retrouver ici à temps, raconta Mahyar. Mais on a du faire un petit détour pour ça. »

Le MJ tendit alors au streamer un immense carton et une caisse de transport qui commençait à s'agiter. L'Aventurier risqua un œil dans ladite caisse, et failli fondre devant le tout petit chaton absolument adorable qui s'y trouvait. Il ouvrit la porte grillagée avec précaution et attrapa la petite chose poilue afin de l'examiner à la lumière.

C'était une femelle au pelage gris clair strié de bandes plus foncées, qui semblait à peine sevrée. La petite chose était légèrement apeurée, mais semblait se calmer au contact de la main de Krayn, qui caressait ses longs poils.

« -Dans le carton, il y a une litière, des croquettes, une gamelle et un petit arbre à chat, t'en fais pas, le rassura Bob, lui aussi complètement gaga devant le félin.

-Il est adorable!

Krayn n'en finissait pas de papouiller la boule de poils, sous les yeux attendris de ses amis.

-Tu vas l'appeler comment? Demanda Fred.

L'heureux propriétaire ne réfléchit que quelques secondes.

-Je vais l'appeler Éden. »

Sa décision fut accueillie par un éclat de rire général. La petite Éden fut installée et chouchoutée par toute l'équipe.

 _Quelques secondes plus tard..._

« Elle m'a mordu! Ce putain de chat m'a mordu! »

Le cri outré de Seb fit rire tout le monde, surtout quand ses amis virent un chaton visiblement très joueur accroché à son l'avant-bras. A force de cajoleries, Krayn parvint à faire lâcher le félin, qui vint s'installer sur l'épaule du streamer. Elle avait déjà assimilé qui était son maître, et surtout qui elle pouvait s'amuser à tailler en lambeaux. Seb grommela quelque chose à propos de louve et de puits, mais le propriétaire du chat n'y prêta pas attention. Ses amis lui avaient fait un cadeau d'anniversaire absolument génial, et il avait hâte de voir la réaction de son public sur Twitch devant sa boule de poils, qui promettait déjà beaucoup d'amusement - ou d'ennuis... Mais pour l'instant, Éden se frottait contre lui en ronronnant.


	4. Le cadeau d'Hakukai

_Coucou Krayn, c'est Hakukai (FioFolle) !_

 _Désolée de te faire cadeau d'un texte assez triste, mais j'espère qu'il va te plaire quand même. J'utilise ton personnage (Grunlek), afin de l'écrire, tu m'excuseras j'espère !_

 _(Et encore bon anniversaire !)_

 _Ah, je précise, Grunlek est un enfant dans cette fiction. C'est important pour le déroulement de l'histoire, pour que vous ne soyez pas trop surpris._

Grunlek regardait depuis un moment, avec une tristesse bien visible sur son visage pâle, les gouttes de pluie rouler lentement sur les carreaux de sa chambre, plongée dans une relative pénombre.

Allongé dans son lit confortable, souffrant, l'enfant peinait à trouver le sommeil : la forte migraine et la fièvre l'empêchaient de se reposer correctement, il oscillait entre conscience et inconscience. De temps en temps, une servante passait vérifier son état rapidement et repartait aussitôt, laissant le Nain seul. En effet, ses parents n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de s'occuper de lui dans la journée, accaparés par les affaires de palais et des choses toutes aussi ennuyeuses les unes que les autres aux yeux du fragile bambin, qui commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer, malgré sa maladie.

Il tripotait pensivement la douce couverture entre ses doigts fébriles et dut étouffer une quinte de toux grasse et irritante pour sa gorge déjà bien malmenée. Il reprit son souffle et se cala mieux dans ses oreillers, qui le surélevaient légèrement pour l'aider à respirer. C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la chambre de l'enfant s'ouvrit doucement sur la silhouette connue et rassurante de sa mère, qui avait réussi à se libérer pour venir le voir.

Elle referma le battant sans bruit, une de ses mains cachées derrière elle et s'approcha en souriant avec tendresse à son fils. Elle s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa la joue dans un geste plein d'amour. Elle s'inquiéta en sentant la température élevée du Nain et en voyant ses yeux brillants à cause de son état. La jeune femme murmura, pour ne pas aggraver la migraine persistante du pauvre Grunlek :

\- Tu vas mieux … ?

\- Non …, répondit-il d'une voix éraillée et fatiguée.

Elle eut une moue désolée et continua sa câlinerie pendant un long moment, apaisant son enfant, si frêle face aux maladies.

\- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi …, annonça-t-elle avec un regard plein de malice.

De derrière son dos, elle sortit une grande peluche absolument adorable, qui fit sourire l'alité, tout content de son cadeau. Il tendit les bras vers le jouet, sa mère lui donnant de bonne grâce.

\- Un glouglou …, souffla Grunlek, ravi en cajolant l'animal en tissu.

\- Oui, un dindon, rectifia la noble Naine, attendrie.

\- Je vais l'appeler Gloubilly … Gloubilly le dindon …

Sa maman lui ébouriffa les cheveux en étouffant un rire clair.

\- Comme tu le veux, Grunlek … Comme tu le veux …

Après une longue pause, elle se leva et lui dit avant de partir aider son mari à gérer leur maison :

\- Joyeux anniversaire.

 _Voilà, un petit texte en l'honneur de Krayn et Gloubilly !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _A bientôt_


	5. Le cadeau de kittytogo

_Le petit cadeau de kittytogo !_

C'était une très belle journée, le soleil commençait à décliner et la brise se levait. Pour une fin de mois d'août, les températures restaient agréables. Appuyé contre le mur de l'auberge, Grunlek profitait de l'instant, un sourire en coin, et écouta ses amis s'affairer à l'intérieur. Il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait mais ses compagnons s'acharnaient à penser qu'il n'était pas au courant. Leur petit manège avait commencé tôt dans la matinée.

En se levant, le nain avait remarqué que l'auberge était étrangement calme, d'habitude elle résonnait toujours des jurons de Théo et des exclamations de Bob. Quand il descendit voir ce qu'il se passait, il vit ses trois amis comploter à voix basse et dès qu'ils l'aperçurent ils s'arrêtèrent net. Ils le saluèrent brièvement avant de se ruer à l'extérieur.

Plus tard dans la matinée, alors qu'il se baladait dans les rues du village avec Eden, il vit au loin Shin et Théo (pas très discret avec son armure dorée). L'ingénieur ne s'approcha pas de trop près car ils semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le paysage. Ils avaient tous les deux les bras chargés de pommes et se dirigeaient furtivement vers l'auberge. Grunlek s'amusa de la situation et les suivit de loin.

Arrivés à l'auberge, Théo et Shin demandèrent au demi-démon de leur ouvrir la porte car ils avaient les bras chargés. Bob s'exécuta donc, et le nain put voir qu'il était couvert d'une fine poudre blanche, qu'il identifia comme de la farine. Le mage paraissait agacé et claqua la porte derrière ses deux compagnons.

Depuis la fenêtre, Grunlek vit Shin éplucher les pommes et Théo les couper finement. Pour une fois, ses trois amis semblaient d'accord sur la marche à suivre, et coopéraient dans le calme, ce qui fit sourire le nain. Malheureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Eden pour aboyer gaiement. Bob ouvrit des yeux ronds en voyant Grunlek les épier. Le mage s'énerva contre l'ingénieur en lui rabâchant que cela ne se faisait pas d'espionner les gens et lui dit qu'une balade rafraîchirai sûrement son esprit (et ses bonnes manières).

Grunlek rit sous cape et s'éloigna de quelques mètres. Bob avait été particulièrement peu crédible et cela avait rendu la situation hilarante. Quelques instants plus tard, une odeur de brûlé s'échappa de l'auberge, le nain s'inquiéta de la sécurité de ses amis mais il fut rassuré quand il les vit sortir, énervés certes mais sains et saufs. Il entendit vaguement Théo engueuler Bob car il ne savait toujours pas maîtriser ses flammes et celui-ci répondit que ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il hébergeait en lui un démon. Suite à ça, ses amis se dirigèrent vers le centre du village.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils revinrent avec un étrange paquet. Grunlek se rapprocha un peu et il put sentir l'odeur sucrée et appétissante de pommes caramélisées. Ses compagnons rentrèrent et s'affairèrent à d'autres tâches. Le nain en profita pour regagner l'auberge mais resta à l'extérieur car il pressentit que sa présence n'était pas encore désirée.

Et le voilà, adossé au mur de l'auberge, profitant de la brise fraîche sur son visage, à attendre qu'on vienne le chercher. Ce qui ne tarda pas car un instant plus tard, Bob lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire. Il lui demanda si sa promenade fut bonne et lui intima d'entrer pour tout lui raconter. Le nain le suivit, sachant très bien ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GRUNLEK ! », s'exclamèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Le nain feignit la surprise et les remercia tous. Ça lui fit chaud au cœur de voir ses trois amis aussi souriants, pour une fois qu'il ne se râlaient pas dessus ! Il remarqua alors la tarte aux pommes sur la table, et vit tout de suite qu'elle venait de la boulangerie. Mais il ne dit rien, il savait très bien que celle concoctée par ses amis avait fini calcinée par les soins de Bob. Il se contenta de sourire, de remercier ses compagnons pour cette succulente tarte, que même Eden avait appréciée.

Le soleil s'était couché maintenant, et il clôturait une bien belle journée. Les quatre aventuriers passèrent une magnifique soirée tous ensemble. Et Grunlek se dit que c'était une bien belle manière de fêter son anniversaire.


	6. Le cadeau de kangoo

_Le petit cadeau de kangoo !_

La population générale de non-humains avait beau être plus ou moins égale à celle d'humains dans le Cratère, il était intéressant de noter que ce ratio baissait drastiquement au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans la campagne. Une fois toute civilisation quittée, on retrouvait quelques elfes et autres humanoïdes des contrées sauvages, mais autant dire que les paysans ne voyaient pas souvent autre choses que la fille de Margaret qui n'avait d'humaine que le nom. Le nain ayant frappé à la porte de Nora Pomeroy fut donc une surprise pour elle.

Et après quatre enfants, deux maris et une invasion d'araignées géantes arrêtées à coup de fourches et de torches, Nora n'était plus du genre à être facilement surprise, mais le nain sur le seuil de sa maison ne ressemblait en rien aux rares nains qu'elle avait pu voir par le passé, et encore moins à l'un des voyageurs venant parfois chercher refuge dans sa ferme lors des nuits les plus froides. Malgré sa taille et son âge, trahis par la couleur poivre-et-sel de sa barbe drue, il dégageait une aura de force tranquille qu'elle ne pouvait que respecter. Il portait une tenue de voyage plus chaude que ce qui était nécessaire en ce début de mars, indiquant qu'il venait probablement du nord du Cratère, là où la neige restait jusqu'à la fin du mois d'avril, et un sac de voyage trop léger pour venir d'aussi loin. De plus, il n'était pas seul : à ses côtés se tenait un chien immense à l'air sauvage, son museau couvert de cicatrice arrivant un peu au dessus de l'épaule de son maître.

Les jours étaient encore courts et Nora n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire dans l'instant si ce n'était préparer le dîner. Après une brève réflexion, elle invita l'inconnu à entrer et à lui raconter ce qu'il venait faire ici pendant qu'elle s'occupait du repas. Elle fit mine de ne pas noter l'animal qui le suivait, jugeant préférable de ne pas s'attirer les foudres d'une bête pareil, et s'assit à table pour continuer à éplucher les pommes de terre comme elle le faisait avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Sans un mot de sa part, le nain se saisit d'un couteau et en fit de même.

« Alors, étranger, que v'nez-vous faire ici ? Pas que l'aide m'embête, mais c'est pas souvent qu'on a de la visite dans l'coin, » demanda-t-elle finalement après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Je cherche un travail, pour tout vous dire. » Il posa la pomme de terre sans peau qu'il tenait, en prit une autre et haussa les épaules. « J'ai eu mon lot de vie citadine pour le reste de ma vie, alors je me suis dis qu'une ferme ne serait pas mal. »

« Ah ! J'peux comprendre. Et bien, on n'a jamais trop d'aide par ici, et un de mes fermiers est partit avec sa belle la semaine dernière. Vous avez un timing parfait… »

« Grunlek. »

Nora hocha la tête et fit craquer son dos avec un grognement. Il y avait beau avoir une dizaine de fermiers et leur famille sur ce terrain, elle avait l'impression que personne ne posait le pied dans la cuisine, et faire à manger pour tout le monde était une corvée.

« Et bien, Grunlek, j'espère que tu sais faire la cuisine, parce que j'suis trop vieille pour nourrir autant de gens, sérieusement. » Il sourit comme si elle venait de lui raconter une blague et secoua la tête. « J'ai fais que ça pendant les dernières année, avec un peu de chance je me débrouille. »

Honnêtement, Nora n'en demandait pas plus.

.o.

Grunlek était un étrange personnage mais d'aussi loin que Nora était concernée, il aurait pu avoir trois bras et des cornes qu'elle n'en aurait pas plus eu quoi que ce soit à faire. Il n'était pas mystérieux, pas vraiment, mais il n'était pas du genre à beaucoup parler de lui-même et dans cette ferme, tant que le travail était fait, on ne posait pas trop de questions. Et Grunlek était un travailleur, pour sûr. Il n'avait plus vingt ans, ou quel que soit l'équivalent nain de cet âge, mais il ne rechignait jamais à faire tout les travaux qui devait être fait, aussi physiques ou ennuyant pouvaient-ils être. C'était comme si il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester inactif, un sentiment que la fermière connaissait bien, et il usait de ses nombreux talents pour mener à bien chaque tâche à laquelle il s'attelait. Et malgré sa discrétion à propos de son passé, le nain était sociable et bien aimé des autres travailleurs. Il était amical mais ne courbait l'échine devant personne, encore moins devant ceux ayant insultés sa race, et même avec ces derniers il savait se montrer civil et indulgent quant à leur ignorance.

Au fil des discussions et d'observations attentives, Nora avait pu noter quelque petites choses sur son nouvel employé. Le fait le plus marquant était la prothèse en acier qu'il portait à la place de son bras droit. Elle n'avait jamais demandé d'où elle venait, mais elle n'était clairement pas fait juste pour ouvrir les pots de confiture coincés. Ça n'allait pas les empêcher de l'utiliser pour ça, ceci-dit. Ensuite, il y avait l'animal qui l'accompagnait, Eden. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'elle était : une chienne, une louve ou un croisement des deux, les paris tenaient toujours. Elle aimait assez la vie dans une ferme pour la première option, mais sa taille et sa dangerosité latente l'empêchait de n'être qu'un simple chien de berger. A part cette indécision sur sa nature exact, c'était un animal charmant, toujours prêt à courir après les poulets récalcitrants au crépuscule et chasser les renards s'approchant trop près de leurs œufs, et le soir venu elle se contentait de ce qu'on lui lançait avant d'aller se coucher avec les vaches dans la paille de la grange. Et à ces deux détails majeurs s'ajoutait les petites choses, comme le couteau sous son oreiller, son goût pour le miel que leur échangeait l'apiculteur voisin, la poche d'herbes de cuisine qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. N'importe qui dirait que c'était bien peu d'informations, après autant de temps à travailler ensembles. Pour Nora, qui était loin d'être n'importe qui, c'était suffisant.

Et puis, Grunlek avait beau être discret, il n'était pas muet, loin de là. Lors des soirées d'hiver, quand il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que partager un verre d'eau de vie autour du feu de la cuisine, il ravissait les autres fermiers de ses histoires d'aventuriers malchanceux cherchant à sauver le monde. Les contes étaient détaillés et racontés de telle façon qu'ils s'y seraient cru, mais personne n'osa jamais lui demander si il les avait vécu. Eden relevait parfois la tête à la mention de certains prénoms, comme Théo ou Shin ( un mouvement suivit d'un léger grognement dans le cas de ce dernier ), mais bien malin était celui capable de deviner si l'absence d'un personnage semblable au nain était une modification volontaire ou si il donnait à des personnages imaginés les noms de personnes qu'il aurait pu réellement croisé.

Dans tous les cas c'était une occupation bienvenu et les enfants paraissaient toujours extatiques quand c'était à son tour de raconter une histoire.

.o.

Récolter les pommes qui poussaient dans leurs vergers sous le soleil de la fin du mois d'août avait beau être plus simple que si la cueillette se plaçaient au milieu du mois de juillet, ça restait une tâche longue et fatigante à laquelle peu de paysans étaient pressés de participer. Lors de sa première année à travailler sur les terres de la famille Pomeroy, Grunlek avait préféré récolter les pommes de terre qu'il avait apprit à bien connaître au fil de sa vie dans la ferme. Mieux valait un démon connu, comme il l'avait lui-même, un sourire en coin venant étirer ses lèvres à la tournure de phrase. Cette année, rafraîchi par sa première récolte, il avait décidé de tenter la récolte des fruits du verger.

Le début de l'automne était doux et clair, l'été encore trop proche pour que le gris humide de la saison s'installe vraiment dans le sud du Cratère. Les pommiers avaient beau n'offrir qu'un pauvre abris aux rayons du soleil, la chaleur était parfaitement supportable et le travail, si quelque-peu pénible, était surtout mécanique. Les quelques fermiers qui s'attelaient à la récolte travaillaient dans un silence confortable, seulement brisé par les rares et brefs échanges entre Nora et l'un de ses subordonnés. La femme était accompagné de son fils aîné, le reste de sa progéniture ayant amené les plus jeunes enfants de la ferme cueillir des mûres, et lui faisait porter leurs deux paniers sans aucun remords. Quelle utilité avait ses enfants si elle ne pouvait pas se décharger de ce genre de poids sur eux ? Elle était trop vieille pour tout porter elle-même.

L'après-midi avait commencé de la même façon, dans un silence tranquille et la répétition mécanique de la récolte, quand le premier cri se fit entendre. Le hurlement, trop aigu pour avoir été poussé par la voix d'un adulte, venait du bâtiment principal et tous se figèrent, stupéfaits, à son entente. Tous sauf Grunlek qui, à la seconde où le son leur était parvenu, avait lâché son panier plein de pommes pour bondir vers la ferme. Il fut vite suivit par Nora (décidément trop vieille pour ses conneries) qui mourait avant de laisser un combat pour son domaine se dérouler sans elle. Le reste des fermiers leur emboîtèrent le pas, la même détermination dans leur regard. La scène qui les attendait avait beau être plutôt prévisible, elle n'en fut pas moins choquante à voir.

Une demi-dizaine d'hommes en armures sombres et dépareillées tentaient de maîtriser les enfants qui se débattaient comme si ils étaient possédés. Les bandits, car ils ne pouvaient rien être d'autres, se désintéressèrent des plus jeunes en voyant sortir Nora du couvert des arbres.

« Ah, la maîtresse des lieux ! Madame, j'ai l'espoir que vous aurez l'amabilité de nous montrer le chemin droit vers votre coffre, » salua l'apparent chef de la bande avec une fausse révérence, sa hache fermement serrée dans sa main gauche.

« D'après mon expérience, on ne fait pas la révérence armé, cher monsieur. »

Le chef se redressa, son regard sombre fixé sur Grunlek qui venait de s'exprimer. Son sourire se fit moqueur, voir dédaigneux, et il leva sa hache comme pour le lui la montrer.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas une arme que l'on croiserait à un dîner mondain de la bourgeoisie. Mais, demi-homme, tu admettras que mes compagnons et moi sommes tout aussi capable de vous soulager de vos richesses que le sont les nobles ! » Il avait un sourire aimable qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux froids. Il regardait les fermiers comme si il se demandait sur lequel il devrait lâcher les chiens qu'il appelait compagnons en premier. Grunlek soupira et marmonna dans sa barbe, « J'en ai terriblement marre de me faire traiter de 'demi-homme'. A ce point, ce n'est plus insultant, c'est juste répétitif. »

Puis, plus haut, en retroussant la manche de son bras mécanique, « Mon cher monsieur, permettez-moi je vous montrer comme un demi-homme fait la révérence ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'inclina, laissant à Nora l'occasion de lancer une pomme sur le bandit. Il se la prit en pleine poire et recula avec un juron. La brève distraction fut largement suffisante pour le nain de se rapprocher de lui et quand le malfrat fit mine de se relever, il lui donna un violent coup de poing en acier dans l'entre-jambe, l'envoyant à genoux au sol. Il lui asséna un second coup à la tempe pour la bonne mesure et se tourna vers les trois autres au sol. L'un d'eux tenait toujours un enfant dans son emprise mais les deux autres les avaient laissé partir pour sortir leur arme. Il leva son bras et un carreau en sortit pour fuser droit dans le genou de l'un des deux bandits ayant les mains libres. Le sifflement du projectile se mêla à celui du nain et le cri de douleur de sa victime fut définitivement plus bruyant que son appel discret, mais Nora entendit le craquement distinctif de la porte de la grange comme si elle était juste à côté. Pas parce que c'était un bruit particulièrement fort, non, mais parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il se passait quand son camarade sifflait ainsi.

L'homme tenant encore l'un des enfants en otage poussa une exclamation de surprise et de douleur mêlées quand les crocs d'Eden vinrent se planter dans son mollet. La bête était peut-être vieille mais elle avait encore les dents et la mâchoire d'un chien sauvage et, comme une louve, protégeait les jeunes quoi qu'il arrive. Si c'était habituellement les agneaux qui recevait cette attention sans faille, les petits humains semblaient aussi rentrer dans son champs de protection. Nora sourit en voyant l'animal tirer sur la jambe qu'elle tenait jusqu'à ce que sa proie trébuche et s'écroule au sol avec un hoquet de douleur, agitant les jambes en tout sens dans l'espoir de frapper son attaquant.

Le crissement de l'acier contre l'acier ramena le regard de la fermière sur Grunlek qui avait paré un coup de cimeterre avec sa prothèse. De son autre main, il saisit le col de son adversaire et l'attira vers lui, le rencontrant à mi-chemin d'un violent coup de crâne qui envoya le bandit en arrière comme si il avait été frappé par un bélier. Un coup de coude dans le plexus solaire l'acheva définitivement et il ne se releva pas du sol.

Grunlek se redressa, chassant la poussière de ses vêtements, et sursauta quand un violent B*** retentit derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit un cinquième malfrat lâcher son arme, chanceler, et se prendre un deuxième coup de pelle sur le crâne qui l'envoya dans les choux pour de bon. Nora renifla dédaigneusement et rendit son outil à un homme stupéfait à sa droite.

« Ça, maître nain, c'était du travail rapide, » siffla-t-elle, impressionnée, en regardant les cinq bandits écroulés au sol, tous inconscient sauf pour celui qu'Eden était en train de chasser autour de la cour.

« J'ai eu de l'entraînement, » répondit-il avec un haussement de sourcil. « Et je déteste quand les gens viennent me déranger le jour de mon anniversaire. »

Grunlek était et resterait probablement à jamais un mystère aux yeux de ceux avec qui il travaillait mais pour Nora, la chose se résumait en quelques mots : il était un nain, ça excusait donc forcément toutes les choses un peu hors du commun qu'il pouvait faire.

Le point positif à ne jamais avoir rencontré de membres d'une autre race avant était que, le jour où l'on en croise un particulièrement sympathique, il devient systématiquement le standard pour tout son peuple dans l'imaginaire collectif. Et n'importe quelle race serait extatique d'avoir Grunlek Von Krayn comme standard.


	7. Le cadeau de Rain-Flicker

_Le petit cadeau de Rain-Flicker !_

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Krayn. Il s'était réveillé aux alentours de 11h, après une fête ayant duré jusque tard dans la nuit. Il se prépara un café, lutta pour ne pas s'endormir sur sa table. Il faisait mentalement la liste des choses qu'il aurait à faire. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit de sa sonnette.

Encore à l'ouest, il se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit, mais personne ne se trouvait derrière. Juste une boîte en bois. Intrigué, il la ramena dans son salon. Il l'entrouvrit, se demandant qui a put poser ça devant chez lui. À l'intérieur, il y avait juste une enveloppe et une tarte aux pommes encore chaude. Il attrapa la lettre et la lut.

« Cher Krayn,

Joyeux anniversaire ! Comme je savais pas trop quoi t'offrir, je t'ai fait ça. Mange tant que c'est encore chaud. Les autres te souhaitent aussi joyeux anniversaire.

Grunlek »

Il rigola, pensant que quelqu'un avait dû se lever pour faire la cuisine, écrire cette lettre et poser ce cadeau devant chez lui juste pour une blague. Toutefois, après l'avoir goûté, il se trouva que le gâteau était plutôt bon. Du coup, il ne se plaignait pas trop de cette plaisanterie. Enfin, une question restait dans son esprit: Qui aurait pu faire ça ?

* * *

 _La veille, quelque part dans un monde_

« T'es sûr que tu veuilles que j'utilise ma mana pour ça ? »

Balthazar observait la boîte en bois, alors que Grunlek se tenait à côté.

« S'il te plaît ! On fait rien en ce moment, tu en auras pas besoin. Et puis, c'est l'anniversaire de mon créateur. »

Le mage soupira. Il ouvrit son livre de sort, se concentra et fit disparaître le colis.

« Il l'aura devant chez lui demain matin. C'est bon ?, demanda-t-il, blasé.

Parfait. Merci beaucoup ! »

Sur ce, le nain retourna à ses occupations normales.

 **Bonus:**

Krayn fouilla un peu plus dans la boîte. Il trouva alors quelque chose, emballé dans de grandes feuilles. Il ouvrit le paquet et retint un cri.

« Qui est le fou qui envoie des lapins morts ?! », s'écria-il.

* * *

« Attend Bob ! Eden a aussi un cadeau à mettre ! »


	8. Le cadeau de Mishinema

_Le petit cadeau de Mishinema !_

La royauté. Voilà un beau mot, royauté. Un roi, des sujets, c'est plutôt simple. Aussi longtemps que la vie existera, quelqu'un dirigera, quelque soit le groupe que l'on voit. Alors, quand l'une des nations de créatures magiques les plus puissantes de tout le Cratère a besoin d'un chef, on nomme un roi. Les nains des montagnes, un peuple fier, grand, riche, puissant. Depuis des décennies, les rois sont devenus les piliers politique du peuple nain ( comme les peuples humains mais d'une façon différente). Si un nain est si fier, c'est pour une bonne et simple raison : il est indépendant. Il ne se considère jamais en dehors de la loi puisque la loi, c'est lui ! Non non non, il a fallut régler ça avec le temps. Il a fallut instaurer un nouveau régime. Maintenant, les rois sont les dirigeants des nains. Voilà pour ce qui est du système politique des nains, pouvant se résumer en deux phrases mais pourquoi ne pas s'embêter avec des détails ? Maintenant, que ce passe-t-il lors de la passation de pouvoir. Et bien, le nouveau roi n'est pas forcément le fils direct du roi actuel. Non, il ne l'est pas, il le devient. Connaissez vous la fameuse phrase " Le roi est mort, vive le roi " ? Oui ? Tant mieux. On sait à l'instant même qui est le nouveau roi pour une raison très simple. C'est celui qui a tué l'ancien roi... Je m'explique. Lorsqu'un roi arrive en fin de vie, il n'a pas d'autre choix que d'abdiquer. Mais abdiquer c'est comme avouer qu'on a échoué. Alors on préfère mourir. Les dernières heures du roi deviennent alors une traque monstrueuse, un combat à mort ou une fourberie meurtrière très subtile. Les participants sont choisis parmis les personnes de confiance du roi. Si jamais son fils est un nain irresponsable porté sur la boisson et la soumission de servantes du château, il n'a pas intérêt à devenir le nouveau roi. Alors le roi choisis les participants au préalable. Mais pourquoi une pratique aussi barbare ?

Et bien, si l'on y repense, elle est plutôt... Judicieuse. Imaginez un roi trop trouillard pour combattre, trop stupide pour ne pas se faire prendre en embuscade ou trop téméraire pour foncer tête baissée dans un piège. Là, au moins, on connait la marchandise : un nain assez couillu pour tuer son propre père et/ou monarque. Et ça c'est un gage de qualité chez les nains. Mais... Pas pour tous...

À l'âge de 18 ans, Grunlek était un jeune nain intelligent, calme et gentil. Il aimait son peuple et le peuple le lui rendait bien. Un parfait monarque en somme. Car sous son air de chaton, se cache un combattant hors pair, le champion de boxe de toute la Montagne, l'arbalétier préféré de son père, le stratège de la cour. Il était en charge de l'entraînement des très jeunes recrues et ses bataillons ne tombèrent sous le joug ennemi Un jour, pendant la Sainte Bière ( une fête naine, évidemment ), l'un des invités avait eu l'audace de s'attaquer à la barmaid de la taverne royale ( seuls les nains ont une taverne royale ). Le pauvre nain a finit avec 24 côtes brisées, un oeil à moitié en lambeaux, un bras brisé en 13 endroits, une vertèbre salement endommagée et pour finir, et ça c'est la petite touche du chef, un éclatement de l'entre-jambe qui l'a mené à un état comateux en une seule seconde. Quant à Grunlek, il dût changer de pourpoint, arraché pendant la bataille. Un escadron avait rappliqué pour protéger le jeune prince, mais c'était plutôt l'autre nain qu'il aurait été utile de protéger. Non, Grunlek n'est pas le roi idéal. Non, Grunlek n'est pas le défenseur des faibles. Non, Grunlek n'est pas l'ami des animaux si chers à son coeur. Grunlek est Grunlek, il est le nain qu'il est. Alors, ne cherchez pas à lui mettre des étiquettes.

Alors que la journée estivale touchait à sa fin, un petit mouvement de panique se perpétra dans le château. C'était l'heure. Le roi de la Montagne, assis sur son trône, regarda dans ses derniers instants son fils adoré.

\- Mon fils. Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai fais venir jusqu'à moi.

\- Non père, répondit respectueusement Grunlek.

\- Je sais que... Tu n'es pas comme la plupart des nains. Tu ne passes pas tes journées dans les tavernes, dans les mines ou les arènes. Mais, le peuple t'aime, plus que moi en tout cas. Donc, comme tu es la seule et unique personne capable de revêtir l'habit d'un roi, tu dois procéder à mon... Voyage.

\- Vous voulez dire que... Je devrais vous...

\- Oui mon fils, tu as tout compris. C'est l'heure, la bière coule à flot aux tavernes, personne ne saura que tu es le seul candidat et tu pourras donc faire ton affaire en toute sécurité.

Le roi tira l'un des accoudoir de son trône. Une épée en or, ornées de tellements de diamants que n'importe quelle humaine deviendrait folle. Il la lança au pied de son fils. Il pencha sa tête en arrière, dévoilant son cou, couvert de veines noirs gonflantes. Un signe de la maladie qui se propage.

Grunlek ramassa l'arme, hésitant. Que devait-il faire ? C'était son père, son seul et unique parent vivant. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix... Si, il avait toujours le choix.

\- Père, pourquoi cette tradition existe-t-elle ? Pourquoi devrais-je tuer pour accéder au trône ?

Le roi remonta sa tête et regarda son fils d'un oeil désespéré.

\- Je savais que tu poserais la question... Beaucoup diront que c'est une preuve de courage. D'autres que c'est de la barbarie. Mais en réalité, la raison est bien plus cruelle. La vie d'un roi est la pire chose qu'il puisse arriver à quelqu'un. Je ne veux pas que tu vives ainsi, fils. Mais mes désirs égoïstes de patriotes m'obligent à t'ordonner de me tuer. Délivre ton père du mal, rend le fier de toi, un dernier instant.

Le vieux roi retomba au bord de la mort, les veines gonflaient, le mal incurable du roi le tuerait si il ne l'achevait pas assez vite. Grunlek prit la lame, prépara son coup et, avant même qu'il puisse abattre sa lame... Un cor de chasse sonna, le château était prît d'assaut. Un brouhaha se fit entendre à l'immense porte de la salle du trône. Grunlek se prépara au combat. Le bruit persista, plus ils frappaient, plus le bruit se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. La porte finit par craquer, laissant entrer un escadron de soldats nains en armure noires. Grunlek s'élança contre les assaillants mais quelque chose vint effleurer sa joue. Une voix retentit dans la salle.

\- C'était donc la chance de ma vie. Pile au moment de prendre d'assaut le château, je tombe en plein rituel.

Un nain sortit du rang des soldats. Il portait une armure en or dont la brillance dépassait de loin celle du trône. Ses cheveux courts et sa barbe noir montrait qu'il avait des origines aisées. Grunlek regarda l'homme, jaugeant sa puissance. L'autre le regarda, plutôt amusé par sa réaction.

\- Alors comme ça, le fils du roi a décidé de tuer son père ?

\- Je lui fais honneur, tyran.

\- Tyran ? Mais quel bien grand mot ! Je suis Trahl Farghu, digne dirigeant de la tribut des Nains d'or. Je suis passé par là... Par hasard. Et je me suis dis que, pourquoi pas, conquérir un royaume entier ?

\- Le Rituel sera bientôt fait, je suis le nouveau roi de cet montagne.

Le nain, le regarda un instant et il se mit à éclater de rire. Grunlek, baissa sa garde, déconcerté par le comportoment de son rival.

\- Le Rituel ? Mais je viens de le faire !

Grunlek se retourna et observa son père. Un dague était plantée dans le cou noir, le sang coulant sur le sol. Horrifié, il toucha sa joue et remarqua qu'elle saignait. Il ne croyait pas que son père était mort, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas. Il n'allait pas laisser cet homme devenir roi. Non. Il fit face au nain d'or et, en un éclair, il lui sauta dessus tel une bête sauvage. Il avait beau se débattre, Grunlek le tenait en respect avec son genou, plaqué sur la gorge. Alors, dans un instant de rage folle, il attrapa le bras gauche du nouveau tyran et tira d'un coup sec. Le bras s'arracha, volant à travers la pièce, puis s'écrasant dans un bruit sourd. Le sang volait, repeignant les murs en quelques secondes. L'escadron essaya de se jeter sur Grunlek pour le maîtriser. Il était certes fort mais un bataillon entier, impossible de résister. Ils l'attrapèrent et l'emmenèrent vers le fond de la salle. Trahl le regarda gisant au sol. Il l'attrapa par le cou avec son bras restant.

\- Espèce de sale petit enfoiré. Tu es conscient que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ?!

Il le projeta contre l'un des vitraux du palais perché au sommet de la montagne. Grunlek dégringola, chutant de plus d'une centaine de mètres, se frappant contre des rochers, des arbres et tout ce qui pouvait se trouver sur son passage. Au bout de quelques minutes d'éternelle agonie, il finit sa descente infernale dans un petit tas de neige proche de la route. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de vies dans son corps. Elle s'échappait petit à petit, s'envolant rejoindre un monde bien meilleur...

\- Tiens, un nain, il a l'air mal en point. Il faut le ramener à la maison. En route Drofus.

\- Bien Maître Ugryn.


	9. Le cadeau de DoctorKoschei

**Adieux** par DoctorKoschei

 _Salut à tous ! Comme dit dans la préface, voici mon petit cadeau pour Krayn. J'espère que ça te plaira malgré le fait qu'il est fort possible que je n'arrive pas à me contrôler et que ça finisse en drama mais sache que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour essayer de réparer ton petit cœur de fanboy :3_

 **Disclaimer :** Krayn est sa propre propriété et Chloe Price appartient à l'univers de Life is Strange. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et heureusement vu mon lamentable échec à écrire quelque chose d'heureux _;;

Krayn venait tout juste de terminer son stream sur Life is Strange épisode 4, c'est encore tout chamboulé par la mort de son personnage favori, Chloe Price, qu'il alla se coucher. Sa nuit fut agitée de rêves et de cauchemars, le torturant et l'obligeant à ressasser sans cesse la mort de la jeune fille. Il la revoyait, souriante et pleine de vie, le visage radieux et puis se dessinait lentement l'horrible vérité. Krayn imaginait la scène, la repassant encore et encore, accablé par son impuissance. C'était toujours la même chose, encore et toujours. La balle qui traversait le crâne de l'adolescente, son regard se figeait dans le vide avec une expression de douleur et d'incompréhension graver à jamais et qui semblait le regarder, l'interroger, l'accuser. Peut-être avait-il fait les mauvais choix ? Ou bien, était-elle condamnée ? Krayn n'en savait rien et la mort de Chloe l'affectait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer.

Les jours passèrent, Krayn enchaînaient les streams et les jeux dans l'espoir de l'oublier mais non, elle le hantait. Il la voyait partout, il pensait la reconnaître dans la rue mais elle s'évaporait toujours au coin d'une maison. Sa vie était devenue un enfer, il s'imaginait la retrouver pour la sauver et il y arrivait mais l'écrasante vérité posait ses mains glaciales sur son cœur et la rêverie s'estompait dans un coup de feu. La Mort s'amusait à le torturer et à le tourmenter, l'affligeante obstination du vidéaste la divertissait et elle recommençait, du lever au coucher, encombrant son esprit de pensées morbides.

Krayn était en plein stream, entamant un let's play sur Mass Effect, jeu auquel il avait joué plusieurs années plus tôt mais qu'il se faisait un plaisir de refaire. Son sourire joueur et enfantin avait retrouvé sa place sur sa tête à bisous tandis que la bonne humeur était de nouveau de mise sur le chat. Et puis, tout d'un coup, un grésillement, un bruit suraiguë et l'ordinateur s'éteignit. Le voile noir de la mort avait recouvert l'écran à l'exception d'une image éblouissante de papillon bleu. Il se mouvait gracieusement entre les défunts pixels et illuminait de son éclat turquoise le visage hébété du streamer. Krayn en oublia ses abonnés qui attendaient impatiemment son retour, trop absorbé dans la contemplation de cet animal merveilleux.

Le lendemain, il se rendit, morose, à la décharge. Le verdict était sans appel, son ordinateur était foutu et rien n'y personne ne pouvait plus le sauver désormais. Le magnifique papillon qui trônait la veille sur son écran était parti, sans doute emporté dans les tréfonds du PC. Il le transportait dans un petit chariot qu'il tirait derrière lui, on aurait dit un petit garçon qui promenait son ours en peluche. C'était totalement morbide. Krayn arriva enfin devant la décharge, autrement appelée le cimetière de toute chose. Il pouvait apercevoir des montagnes de cadavres, pourrissant sous le soleil de plomb de cette journée estivale. Une odeur de composant chimique en décomposition embaumait dans tout l'endroit et le sol semblait craquelé, formant une sorte de symbole sataniste.

Il s'avança, maussade, accablé par le deuil. Son ordinateur pesait de plus en plus lourd tandis que Krayn s'approchait de la pile de moniteurs décédés. Il souleva la dépouille de son défunt ami et la jeta sur la pile. Il aurait bien voulu lui faire un enterrement Viking mais la secrétaire a dit que c'était pas possible avant jeudi. Le vidéaste s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain :

« -HE MAIS TU AURAIS PU FAIRE ATTENTION !

-Qu… Quoi ?!»

Abasourdi, il observa autour de lui, quelqu'un venait de parler mais il était seul dans la décharge. Pas âme qui vive. Il tourna sur lui-même, tentant en vain de se remémorer de la provenance de la voix mais rien.

« -Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Seul son propre écho lui répondit. Il était cerné par des montagnes de carcasses décharnées, leurs ombres se profilaient sous lui. Krayn reposa la question, s'attendant bien évidemment à une réponse mais seul les gémissements de douleurs des morts lui répondirent. Il se demandait s'il ne devenait pas fou, le streamer avait lu sur le web qu'une trop longue isolation d'internet pouvait avoir de graves conséquences sur le cerveau.

Et puis, un aveuglant rayonnement céruléen illumina toute la décharge de son écrasante beauté. Krayn fut éblouis et détourna le regard de la source de lumière qui semblait provenir de son ordinateur. Après quelques instants, il put discerner une forme qui semblait sortir de l'écran. Au départ, ça ressemblait à un magnifique papillon et puis ce papillon grandit, grandit, jusqu'à avoir une forme humaine. Le vidéaste cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois et put enfin identifier le responsable de toute cette aberration. Ce n'était autre que Chloe Price, l'adolescente aux cheveux bleus dans Life is Strange.

« -Hé mec, fais pas cette tête !

-Chloe ? C'est toi ? Mais tu es morte… Je t'ai vu… Je suis désolé… J'ai rien pu faire… Le jeu a pas voulu que je rewind.»

Krayn n'en revenait pas, la jeune fille virtuelle qui était décédée se tenait là, devant ses yeux embrumés par l'incompréhension et la joie de revoir son personnage favori, le tout, mêlé à une peur identifiable entre toute, la peur de l'inconnu. Il était terrorisé, les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, l'angoisse de sa folie naissante irradiait dans tout son corps et résonnait dans son esprit. Cette femme devant lui ne pouvait pas être réelle, c'était impossible et Krayn le savait mais une partie de lui, une infime partie de lui voulait y croire. Une larme coula sur sa joue, une larme de joie, une larme de vain espoir car la vérité refaisait surface. Encore et toujours. Étouffante. Ecoeurante. Réelle. Le streamer essayait de nier mais devant lui, l'évidence était là. Chloe était mourante ou bien, peut-être déjà morte, il ne le savait pas mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Le front de l'adolescente était marqué du sceau qui avait signé son arrêt de mort, de minces filets de sang coulaient sur son visage creusé. Son corps était frêle, elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler mais elle était debout, ses cheveux bleutés entourant son visage mourant.

Elle s'approcha difficilement de lui, manquant de s'effondrer à chaque pas. La jeune demoiselle était faible, trop faible. Ses gestes étaient hésitants, de profondes cernes étaient dessinées sous ses yeux vitreux. Krayn plongea son regard dans celui de l'adolescente, il ressentait toute sa douleur, tout son désespoir, toute sa peur et toute sa haine. Il revoyait son enfance heureuse, et puis, le vide que la mort de son père a laissé. La solitude ressentit à ce moment, renforcé par l'abandon de Max était insupportable pour le streamer qui éclata en sanglot. Chloe posa sa main sur la joue de Krayn et sourit, un sourire blanc comme la neige, le dernier.

« -Chut, c'est bon... »

Elle recula et partit en direction du symbole sataniste sur le sol. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'avançait, son corps devenait transparent, ses membres disparaissaient peu à peu. Elle semblait flotter dans les airs, baignée d'un halo lumineux. Elle disparaissait, son corps ne faisait plus qu'à avec le décor, elle s'évanouissait dans le paysage et puis… Plus rien. La lumière disparut, laissant place à un grand vide. Les ombres et cauchemars qui peuplaient cet endroit reprenaient lentement leur droit tandis que Krayn soupira un dernier mot à la femme qu'il aimait :

« -Merci... »


	10. Le cadeau de The Eternal Diva

_Le petit cadeau de The Eternal Diva !_

-Le nain ? Il parle pas beaucoup... Dit Bob. Enfin, plus que Mister Freeze ici présent...

Le pyromage désigna Shin, qui lui lança un regard vexé.

-Non mais c'est vrai, vous pouvez rien lui demander, il dira rien, ou alors, il trouvera le moyen de vous casser les pieds, même en restant silencieux... Continua Bob.

-Tu devrais te taire... Lança alors Shin, exaspéré d'entendre le pyromage.

-Oh, quoi que, pour une fois, notre homme glaçon parle beaucoup... C'est un signe ! Peut-être que le nain vous dira quelque chose ! Ajouta Bob.

Shin eut très envie d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains, tant la bêtise du mage était en train de faire des bonds de plus en plus près de sa version ultime de la bêtise. Bob avait commencé à parler il y a quelques minutes, noyant les deux gardes sous un flot de paroles digne d'un inquisiteur en pleine campagne promotionnelle... Et en parlant d'inquisiteur...

Le paladin lui, avait jeté l'éponge depuis un moment, et avait commencé à dormir. Quelle chance... Non attendez... Ce type arrivait à dormir dans ces conditions ?

-... D'ailleurs, vous pourrez tout obtenir de lui, finalement, surtout si vous lui proposez un bon sac de pièces d'or en échange !

-MAIS TU VAS TE TAIRE ?! S'énerva un des deux gardes, aussi rouge que c'était possible.

Nos quatre aventuriers avaient encore une fois été enfermés dans un cachot après avoir été faits prisonniers, après une autre méprise tout aussi flagrante que les fois précédentes, et étaient tous enfermés dans deux cellules, l'une en face de l'autre. Et pour son grand malheur, l'archer élémentaire était enfermé avec le mage, et subissait de plein fouet le pseudo-monologue du mage, ce qui lui tapait sur les nerfs.

-ça fait une DEMI-HEURE que tu parles en continu, alors TAIS-TOI ! Dit le garde, piquant visiblement une crise.

-Bon d'accord... Dit Bob, à peine désolé d'avoir énervé le garde.

Car même si il ne le disait pas à voix haute, le mage adorait énerver les gens. C'était son passe temps favori. Mais là, c'était vraiment pas le moment...

Shin poussa un soupir. Peut-être allait-il pouvoir enfin dormir... Sauf que Bob vint se coller à lui, et commença à chuchoter.

-Dis, tu penses que tu peux réussir à geler la serrure, et à la rendre cassante, pour pouvoir sortir d'ici ?

Erk. Shin sentit les relents d'alcool du mage lui arriver sur le visage avec dégoût, et préféra s'écarter. Tant pis si ils devaient moisir ici, mais le mage et le paladin l'avaient mérité. Pas lui. Et le fait que le paladin arrive à dormir dans cette situation, était assez énervant, d'ailleurs... Mais le nain n'était nulle part en vue. Grunlek avait disparu, soit emmené dans une autre cellule, soit emmené pour interrogatoire, ce qui ne devait pas être très fun pour le moment. Peut-être était-il torturé. Et si c'était le cas, les bourreaux allaient être déçus. Un nain, même écartelé, ne grandissait pas.

-De toute façon, faut se dire que si vous avez atterri ici avec nous, y'a une raison, recommença Bob. C'est vrai quoi, faut vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour se retrouver à nous surveiller...

-Tu crois pas si bien dire, mage efféminé. Lança l'autre garde.

-Efféminé ? Ah, c'est parce que j'porte une robe ! Bande de racistes des mages ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Répondit Bob, tout en vacillant légèrement sur place.

« C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi... Se frappa mentalement Shin. Et les cheveux longs font aussi partie du tableau... ».

Des bruits de pas retentirent alors dans le couloir, et bientôt, une silhouette familière émergea de la pénombre.

-Attention les gars, y'a une demi-portion derrière vous ! Lança Bob, en regardant les deux gardes. Faites gaffe, si il vous frappe, ce sera en dessous de la ceinture !

Grunlek ne réagit pas, et fit place à quelqu'un d'autre que Shin et Bob n'avaient jamais vu.

-Ce sont eux ? Demanda alors l'inconnu.

Grunlek acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Salaud ! Tu nous as vendu ! Faux frère ! J'aurai ta peau ! Ta toute petite peau grassouillette, et je la ferai frire ! Lança Bob, passablement énervé.

Grunlek ne lui accorda même pas un regard, et s'adressa à sa nouvelle connaissance.

-Je suis heureux que nous soyions parvenus à un accord, monsieur.

-Ah ! Il pactise avec l'ennemi ! Théo ! Défonce-le ! Cria Bob, hystérique.

Le paladin lui, s'était réveillé dès l'entrée de son compagnon de voyage dans la pièce, et avec son regard fatigué, observa la scène qui se passait sous ses yeux, impassible.

L'inconnu fit alors signe aux deux gardes, qui ouvrirent la cellule de Théo... Pour en faire sortir le paladin, sous le regard complètement stupéfait du pyromage.

-Tu vas où Théo ? Tu nous abandonnes ?! Tu vas aussi aller du côté du nain, hein ?!

Le paladin ne lui jeta pas un regard, et avec une allure passablement fatiguée et encore somnolente, vint aux côtés de Grunlek, pour saluer son interlocuteur.

-Ah, vous êtes ce fameux paladin de la lumière, c'est bien cela ?

Théo bailla aux corneilles avant de répondre oui de la tête.

-Je me présente, je suis le maître garde de la prison. Votre ami ici présent m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il y avait eu méprise. Vous êtes libre.

Théo pencha légèrement la tête, prêt à se rendormir à tout moment.

Sur un autre ordre, les deux gardes ouvrirent la cellule de Shin et Bob, et Shin se leva instantanément, tandis que le mage se battait avec le sol et le mur, et perdait, visiblement.

-Et ce doit être votre archer. Conclut le maître garde. Vous êtes libre aussi.

Shin aurait certainement pleuré, si il avait démontré ses émotions comme n'importe quel être humain. Mais étant élémentaire d'eau, pleurer revenait à perdre des ressources.

-Et... Lui ? Désigna alors le maître garde, en pointant du doigt le pyromage, qui était en partie allongé au sol.

Grunlek s'avança, et après quelques secondes, et des regards furtifs échangés avec ses deux autres amis, dit :

-Lui ? Je le connais pas.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le pyromage, qui se remit sur son derrière comme il le put.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça Grun-grun ! Tu me fends le cœur ! Tu vas vraiment me laisser ici ?!

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas le connaître ? Demanda le maître garde, suspicieux.

-Absolument pas, dit alors Grunlek, en entrant dans la cellule.

Le nain invita Shin à sortir, et ce dernier se retourna alors vers Bob, en chuchota :

-ça, c'est pour m'avoir cassé les oreilles depuis tout à l'heure, et aussi pour m'avoir cassé un vase sur la tête !

Shin sortit ensuite d'un pas décidé, et salua le maître garde, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et de disparaître du champ de vision du mage.

Grunlek se pencha alors vers le mage, et lui chuchota aussi à l'oreille, un sourire carnassier affiché.

-ça, c'est pour tout ce que t'as dit sur mon dos, depuis le tout début. Ça t'apprendra à te moquer des nains. Oh, et ne m'appelle plus jamais « Grun-grun », ou je te casse les doigts, un à un...

Le nain sortit ensuite avec une allure digne, et se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce, suivi par le maître garde, tandis que les deux gardes refermaient la porte de la cellule.

Le paladin s'approcha alors des barreaux, et lança un regard dur au mage. Bob put presque entendre un « Grumpf ! » lui étant destiné, mais ne sut pas si c'était une insulte, ou juste du mépris matérialisé avec un bruit incongru. Puis le paladin partit aussi, laissant le mage tout seul, avec ses deux gardes. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé, et quand le train de ses pensées arriva enfin dans la gare du nom de cerveau, ce fut le choc.

-LES GARS ! ME LAISSEZ PAS ! LES GAAAAAARS !

-Tu vas la fermer oui?! Cria un des gardes.

-LES GAAAAAAAARS !

-LA FERME ! Crièrent les deux gardes en cœur.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'auberge de la ville, nos trois autres amis avaient enfin l'occasion de pouvoir avoir une soirée tranquille.

-N'empêche, quelle idée de génie, Grunlek. Déclencher une bagarre et tout mettre sur le dos de Balthazar pour qu'il passe la nuit au trou... On devrait faire ça plus souvent ! Lança joyeusement Théo, un bon steak fumant sur son assiette.

-j'approuve... Dit Shin, entre deux morceaux de pomme. Très bonne idée.

-Vous savez, je pense que nous ressortirons tous un peu grandi de cette expérience, Commença Grunlek, une choppe de bière à la main. Bob ne boira plus jamais autant d'alcool, et il apprendra que les gens paient toujours pour leurs crimes.

Le nain sourit, et but une gorgée, avant de commencer à mâchouiller des cuisses de poulet.

Shin se dit alors que le nain était définitivement le plus mature d'entre eux. Il avait su faire les bons choix, et se montrer adulte et responsable.

-C'est surtout que tu voulais lui faire payer toutes ses insultes, non ? Remarqua finement Théo.

-Pour sûr ! Eclata de rire Grunlek. Et ça ne m'aura coûté que quatre pièces d'argent !

Shin se frappa mentalement. Décidément, seules trois choses comptaient à l'esprit du nain : la bouffe, l'argent, et emmerder un maximum le pyromage.

Fin !:)


	11. Le cadeau de TaylorFox

_Le petit cadeau de TaylorFox !_

 _Drabble n°1 :_

Grunlek n'aimait guère la baston. Ainsi, il ne s'y collait exclusivement que pour défendre trois causes précises : sa fierté de nain, sa louve et ses compagnons. Ce fut finalement ce dernier motif qui justifia son ultime fait d'arme.

Interceptant héroïquement le sort d'un mage ennemi, il sauva ses chers amis mais signa sa perte. Eden à sa gauche, Shin à sa droite, Grunlek les quittait inexorablement. Démuni, Theo formula à voix haute l'injustice qu'ils ressentaient tous :

\- Mon ami… Pourquoi toi ?

La sensation du devoir accompli, il lui répondit.

\- Pour que ce ne soit pas vous.

* * *

 _Drabble n°2 :_

Trompant leur ennui, les trois cadets se livraient une compétition grotesque à base de cicatrices et autres blessures de guerre.

Débutant les hostilités, Bob désigna son coude :

\- L'explosion d'un chaudron. Une paume entière de chair brûlée.

A son tour, Shin tendit sa main gauche :

\- La morsure d'Eden !

Theo poursuivit, sa chemise ouverte sur l'estafilade qui lui barrait le torse :

\- Un duel acharné !

A l'écart, Grunlek pouffait. Theo le prit visiblement pour lui.

\- Un truc plus impressionnant à proposer, Grun ?

\- J'sais pas. Un truc genre… un bras en moins ?


	12. Le cadeau de Kimisukiro

Krayn fut réveillé par un bruit d'explosion. Il sortit en catastrophe de son lit, en pyjama il entra en courant dans son salon. Là gisait une masse humaine dans une position un peu bizarre. Il s'approcha de l'intru, il le mit sur le ventre. En voyant son visage, il crut s'évanouir. C'était lui avec une énorme blessure qui partait de son front puis qui continuait en diagonale sur sa joue. Le même visage, la même barbe. Il regarda son corps et soudain compris qui était cet homme. Un énorme bras métallique. Il recula, ce ne pouvais pas être Grunlek. « C'est un personnage fictif, se dit-il, il n'existe pas. Alors qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? »

Il alla dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, quand il retourna dans le salon "Grunlek" était toujours là. Krayn le prit dans ses bras et le posa sur le canapé. Il prit des compresses dans son armoire à pharmacie. Il épongea le sang et couvrit sa tête d'un pansement. Il alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il retourna voir son patient, mais vit avec horreur que le canapé était vide. Il courut dans tout l'appart pour enfin trouver Grunlek dans la cuisine, il regardait les meubles avec les yeux d'un jeune enfant découvrant le monde.

-Grunlek ? Dit Krayn .

Grunlek fonça sur son « jumeau » le prit par le col et le cogna contre le mur.

-Qui es-tu ? Où m'as-tu emmené humain perfide ?

-Je…je suis Krayn. Vous avez atterri dans mon appart cette nuit. Grunlek écoute moi …

-Comment connais-tu mon prénom ? Il le toisa du regard. Quelle potion as-tu bu pour me ressembler autant ?

-Tu… tu viens d'un monde... D'un jeu de rôle parallèle. Je t'ai créé à partir d'une fiche. Normalement tu ne devrais pas exister… Tu viens de mon imagination et de celle de Mahyar… Ce n'est pas normal !

-Tu raconte des sottises, donne moi des preuves.

-Tu t'appelle Grunlek, tu as énormément de connaissance en plantes médicinales, tu sais aussi très bien cuisiner l'araignée. Ton bras vient de l'ingénieur Ugryn, il fonctionne grâce aux gemmes de pouvoir. Pendant un certain temps, tu as erré seul dans la région du Cratère. Ensuite tu as rencontré Théo, Bob et Shin.

Grunlek lâcha Krayn et s'éloigna.

-D'accord Krayn… je te crois. Suis-je bloqué dans ton… royaume ? Ne connais-tu aucun mage qui puisse annuler ce sortilège ?

-Je connais peut-être quelqu'un.

Il sortit de la cuisine prit son téléphone et appela, Mahyar. Après plusieurs sonneries la voix ensommeillée du MJ répondit :

-Moui ?

-Mahyar j'ai besoin de toi ! Après avoir exposé la situation d'une manière…. La plus claire possible.

-Diantre ! Je me mets en route tout de suite !

Krayn éteignit son téléphone, il alla voir son compagnon

-Ecoute j'ai un ami, qui va peut être trouver une explication. Il se met en route il devrait arriver dans deux jours.

-D'accord… Théo, Bob et Shin vont s'inquiéter… Espérons trouver une solution vite. En tout cas, merci Krayn.

-Mais De rien… Je vais te montrer ta chambre, suis moi.

Grunlek découvrit sa chambre hébété, pour Krayn c'est ce qu'il y avait de plus normal mais pour lui qui a dormi par terre pendant de longs mois, avoir un lit, avec des draps ! C'était le luxe !

Les deux compagnons au cours de cette journée apprirent à se connaitre. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Grunlek raconta sa vie au Cratère tandis que Krayn racontait son histoire depuis ses débuts jusqu'à Aventures. Il lui montra même le début de la saison sur Youtube. Grunlek fut impressionné par la précision de la description des faits.

-Tout est exactement dans mes souvenirs… alors dans ce jeu c'est toi qui décide de mes actions ?

-Oui mais, il me semble que tu as aussi tes opinions, ton libre-arbitre. Il n'y a pas que moi dans l'histoire, il y a une partie de toi qui me ressemble.

Grunlek le regarda dans le vide sans comprendre.

-Donc il y a toi qui fais des choix pendant ces … vidéos et il y a mes choix ?

-En somme oui…

Après un long moment de silence, les deux hommes décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain Krayn se réveilla en premier, il alla dans la chambre de Grunlek et vit qu'il était toujours endormi. Il alla dans la cuisine et commença à faire chauffer de l'eau pour le thé. Il partit chercher des croissants à la boulangerie quand il reçu un SMS de Mahyar

« Je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu je suis devant ton appart. » Krayn, fit alors demi-tour et couru vers son appart. Après avoir salué chaleureusement son ami, il le fit monter. Quel ne fut pas l'étonnement de Mahyar quand il vit le nain au bras métallique. Après avoir un peu discuté, ils en vinrent au vif du sujet. Krayn commença :

« Alors as-tu une solution ?

-Rien pour l'instant, dit le MJ l'air déçu, tout cela n'a aucun sens.

-Alors comment vais-je faire pour retourner dans mon monde ? dit Grunlek.

-Il faut encore réfléchir.

Grunlek pensa alors que tout est fini, il ne reverrait jamais Eden. Il ne reverrait jamais ses amis. Soudain il sentit une violente douleur dans son bras. Ses doigts se déplièrent et s'avançaient dangereusement vers Mahyar, qui l'attrapa à la gorge. Krayn bondit sur le bras de Grunlek et en mettant toutes ses forces arrivèrent à le détacher du cou de son ami. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de lutte, Grunlek arriva à reprendre le contrôle de son bras. Soudain Mahyar eut une idée de génie. Il réunit ses amis autour d'une table, il prit ses dés et arriva à rassembler Fred, Seb et Bob sur Skype.

-Bien mes amis, vous êtes autour du feu, vous vous rendez compte que Grunlek est absent… Que faites-vous ? Fred ?

-Je vais faire le tour du camp.

-Bien, Bob ?

-Je me rends à la ville la plus proche !

-Shin ?

-Je reste là pour monter la garde.

-Bien… Dit le MJ. Il prit plusieurs minutes à faire les jets, quand les trois Aventuriers eurent terminer leurs actions. Mahyar leur demanda d'enlever leurs casques.

-Grunlek, tu vas me faire un jet de mental pour essayer de passer dans l'autre monde. Tu as 70 en mental.

Ses mains tremblèrent un peu en lançant les dés !

-3 !

Grunlek posa la main sur l'épaule de son ami, il enlevit un genre de médaillon et le glissa dans la main de Krayn.

-Comme ça tu ne m'oublieras pas… Un halo de lumière se forma autour du nain qui disparu.

Mahyar serra dans ses bras Krayn, une larme coulait sur sa joue.

-Il sera très bien là-bas.

-Je sais… je sais

 _Une semaine plus tard._

Tout le cast d'Aventures était réuni pour fêter l'anniversaire de Krayn. Il avait reçu un porte-clé loup, un sublime portrait fait par Sorrina-Chan, des jeux vidéo, ses propres dés de JDR et un gant bras métallique. Mais son meilleur souvenir était le médaillon qu'il portait autour du coup en permanence. Seul Krayn et Mahyar étaient au courant. Ils ne voulaient pas passer pour des fous devant leurs amis. Ainsi la fin de la saison 1 d'Aventures se termina, laissant à Krayn un souvenir de son ami, inoubliable.

 _Voila, encore Joyeux Anniversaire Krayn. J'espère que tous tes projets vont être réalisés et que ta vie soit remplie de réussites critiques._

 _Bisouilles_

 _Kim._


	13. Le cadeau de Madpsychohatter

_Le petit cadeau de Madpsychohatter !_

Dans un petit appartement, une fanfic writer commençait sérieusement à avoir envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Son dilemme était le suivant :

Dans moins de 24H, c'était l'anniversaire de Krayn, membre du cast d'Aventures. Elle devait écrire quelque chose, un hommage, n'importe quoi !

Mais voilà : rien. Rien ne traversait l'esprit de la jeune fille. Kapuik.

Elle soupira et regarda son réveil : 19h27. La fanbase avait prévu d'offrir le cadeau commun à minuit. Il lui restait donc un peu de temps…mais pas beaucoup quand même.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Bon sang, à ce rythme-là, sa fic n'allait jamais être prête à temps !

Soudain, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Mais oui ! Si elle n'arrivait pas à faire de fic…il restait cette solution !

Elle se saisit de son sac et son casque, puis se précipita dehors.

Krayn venait de terminer son live. Il s'étira, et décida d'aller effectuer quelques courses. Après tout, il commençait à y avoir de l'écho dans son frigo.

Saisissant ses clefs, il sortit de chez lui. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le supermarché le plus proche, sans se douter qu'une silhouette l'observait sortir.

Il se fit bousculer. Lui et l'autre personne tombèrent au sol.

« Oh ! Pardon ! Désolée vraiment ! s'exclama une jeune fille brune avec un casque autour du cou.

-Pas de mal… » grogna le Streamer en se redressant.

Après que la jeune fille se soit profondément excusée, ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes puis joua avec un jeu de clef.

« Bon, ça, c'est fait. Etape 2. » marmonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'appartement de Krayn.

Elle entra discrètement, en regardant autour d'elle. « Let's rock. J'ai quelques minutes.»

Une fois son œuvre terminée, elle s'éclipsa.

Elle attendit patiemment dans la rue, avant de repérer Krayn qui revenait, les bras chargés de courses.

Et évidemment, elle s'arrangea pour le percuter à nouveau. Tout en l'aidant à remettre les courses dans un sac, elle en profita pour glisser à nouveau les clefs dans la poche du manteau du Youtuber.

S'excusant à nouveau, elle l'aida à se relever avant de filer en vitesse.

Krayn regarda la jeune fille disparaître dans la foule, amusé. Quand même, se faire renverser 2 fois par la même personne, c'était un peu fort de café.

Rigolant doucement, il rentra dans son appartement et…lâcha ses courses sous l'effet de la surprise.

Des ballons. Partout. Avec une immense banderole **« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE »** accrochée de part en part.

Sur son bureau, une boîte, ainsi qu'une lettre.

Sonné, il alla voir. Il prit la lettre, et l'ouvrit.

 _« Cher Krayn_

 _Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup._

 _Je ne suis qu'une pauvre fan qui n'avait pas d'idée de cadeau._

 _Alors j'espère sincèrement que celui-ci te plaira._

 _JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !_

 _Une fan de la fanbase »_

Il ouvrit la boîte. Dedans, plusieurs peluches.

Il les sortit une à une, hypnotisé.

Premièrement, une peluche de loup au poil soyeux, avec un collier marqué _« Eden. »_ Il sourit. Une fan d'Aventures hein…

Il plongea à nouveau la main dans le carton pour en sortir…un mini-grunlek avec un cache-œil couvrant le droit. Un message était épinglé sur la petite poupée en tissu. _« Le cache-œil est amovible. Il n'y en avait pas en principe mais avec le dernier épisode j'ai dû faire un rajout. »_

Il rit en posant la peluche sur son lit.

Il sortit enfin le dernier objet du carton : Une énorme poupée de dindon.

Il éclata de rire à cette vue, et remercia intérieurement la personne, qui qu'elle soit, de lui avoir offert des cadeaux.

Dans son train pour rentrer chez elle, Maddey était très fière d'elle-même, et elle espérait que Krayn avait apprécié son cadeau d'anniversaire.


	14. Epilogue, par Myfanwi

**Epilogue, Par Myfanwi**

"Tu fais moins le fier le dindon, hein ?"

Myfanwi se tenait face à un gros dindon, avec un monocle et un chapeau, attaché sur une planche en bois visiblement très fragile, au dessus... D'un volcan presque entré en éruption. Gloubilly lui lança un regard désespéré, signifiant clairement "Pourquoi moi ?" alors que, bien à l'abri de l'autre côté, la psychopathe lui souriait sadiquement. Comment en était-on arrivé là ?

Well... Un certain streamer avait provoqué une certaine psychopathe. Et elle tient toujours ses promesses. Elle fit craquer dangereusement la planche, provoquant un "Glouglou" paniqué du dindon juste au dessus. Gloubilly essaya une dernière fois.

"Ecoute... C'est pas de ma faute d'accord. C'est celle de Krayn. Pourquoi tu ne le jettes pas LUI dans le volcan ?

\- Parce que LUI on en a besoin dans Aventures. Et que je ne suis pas assez suicidaire pour détruire l'HakuKrayn. Du coup je m'en prends à son _animal domestique_."

Le dindon sembla outré par le terme utilisé par la demoiselle en face de lui. Mais il savait que s'il tentait de riposter, c'était fini pour lui. Elle continuait de le dévisager, le pied sur la planche, menaçant de faire craquer définitivement la planche et faire basculer l'animal dans le vide. Le sang du dindon ne fit qu'un tour quand elle retira le pied. L'animal tomba, pendant de très longues minutes, dans un hurlement.

Krayn se réveilla en hurlant, dans son lit. Face à lui, habillée en noir, se tenait une demoiselle. Avec une poêle. Poêle qui atterit immédiatement dans son visage. Noir.

 **La Fanbase te souhaite un**

 **JOYEUX NAINNIVERSAIRE !**

 **Et continue de nous faire rêver, tu roxxes !**

 **Grosses bisouilles !**

 _Et je tenais à remercier toutes les fanfiction writers qui ont participé et surtout qui ont gardé tout ça secret :3 Vous avez été géniales !_

 _Et maintenant, faites péter les dindons \o/_


End file.
